1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers in general and, more particularly, to a squeeze-type dispenser operable with one hand for measuring and dispensing a pre-determined quantity of the contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers for dispensing a measured or predetermined quantity are known in the art, and include containers which are rigid and those which are flexible, or squeezeable. When these dispensers are inverted or squeezed, a fixed quantity of the contents is dispensed from the container. Returning the container to its upright position, or releasing pressure on the flexible container, resets the dispenser for the next use.
Examples of dispensers which use a flexible or squeeze-type container are described in the following U.S. Pat Nos.:
2,989,216: Moro-Lin PA0 3,363,808: Gorman PA0 3,628,700: Donoghue PA0 4,106,673: Donoghue PA0 4,261,488: Bennett
For various reasons, these prior-art dispensers have shortcomings. Moro-Lin and Donoghue ('700), for instance, use containers which are sealed after being filled with the contents; the containers are not refillable. Gorman's device produces a spray or mist, and the metering apparatus does not consistently provide an accurately-measured quantity each time it is squeezed. The apparatus of Donoghue ('673) includes a cup for receiving the dispensed liquid, but does not provide means for dispensing an accurately-measured quantity of the liquid.
In Applicant's aforementioned co-pending application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a squeeze-type dispenser is disclosed in which a measuring-and-dispensing assembly is rotatably disposed within a flexible container. The assembly includes a measuring cup extending adjacent to the bottom of the container and having an opening for entry of the contents, an air chamber disposed adjacent to the mouth of the container and formed with a nozzle for discharge of the contents, and a hollow delivery tube joining the cup to the chamber. Openings are spaced around the periphery of the air chamber, and the container neck adjacent to the chamber is provided with a plurality of radial tabs or protrusions which, by rotation of the assembly relative to the container, can be selectively positioned adjacent to the openings in the air chamber to block the openings and prevent air flow therethrough. After blocking the openings, the dispenser is inverted and squeezed to dispense the quantity of contents in the measuring cup. The dispenser is uprighted, and the assembly rotated to unblock the openings, thereby permitting air flow into the container and refilling of the measuring cup.
The Applicant's aforesaid dispenser represents an advancement over similar types of known dispensers, but requires a two-handed operation. The present invention provides an improvement over this dispenser, and requires only one hand for its operation.